Fire with Fire (Loss of a Sister)
by PhantomFanGirl
Summary: Takes place in 2x21. Instead of Gia being with Elijah, he is with an OC named Peggie. Klaus, in his revenge, decides to make Gia drink from Peggie, even though both girls have bonded like sisters, causing Elijah unspeakable grief and torment...
1. Chapter 1- Life

The Originals

 **Disclaimer: The Originals do not belong to me, but to their respective creators. This takes place in Season 2. Elijah is with my OC Peggie, not Gia. When Klaus pretends to align himself with Dahlia and says he will take something special to Elijah, he takes away Peggie using Gia…*this may be especially sad….so have Kleenex handy…***

 _Fire with Fire (Loss of a Sister)_

Chapter 1

Gia held onto Peggie, through Klaus's compulsion, to make sure she didn't get away to do as Klaus instructed when it was the right time…

 _Klaus dragged both girls into the Mikaelson mansion by their forearms, even pulling on Peggie's hair when she wouldn't cooperate. When they were finally in the living room, he roughly released them, causing them to almost stumble against one another._

" _What is going on here?" Peggie had asked as she nervously held onto Gia's arm for support._

" _I don't know…" Gia responded, just as anxious. She really didn't want to know what Klaus had in store for them, because she knew whatever it was, it would not end well for either of them._

" _What's going on? Why don't I just spell it out for you." Klaus said with that wicked smile of his before he pointed at Gia first. "When Elijah comes, he will pay for conspiring with Hayley to take my daughter away from me. And since Hope was very special to me, I'll return the favor."_

" _I still don't understand what any of this has to do with us," said Gia, contempt dripping from every word. Klaus still smiled._

" _That is where you come in, Gia. You are going to hold Peggie hostage. I'm going to use her as leverage. You will kill her. When I tell you so, you are going to bite into Peggie's neck…"_

 _Peggie and Gia looked at Klaus, surprised, especially Peggie. She had nothing to do with this, so why was he using her as revenge against Elijah? This madness shouldn't even be happening! Vampires, werewolves, and all the supernatural atrocities never even occurred to her. But now, she feared she was dragged down a black hole and back, and there was no escaping from it._

 _Gia never wanted to do this. Peggie was Elijah's girlfriend, and he loved her so much, he would even sacrifice his life for her. Elijah has demonstrated his love for Peggie time and time again, but to see her die in front of him…to behold her death with his own eyes…would be too much to bear. Gia would not cause him that much pain._

" _If you think I'm going to kill her as part of your stupid revenge plan for Elijah, you are sorely mistaken."_

 _Gia grabbed Peggie's hand and both of them turned to leave when Klaus blocked their exit with his vampire speed._

" _You two aren't going anywhere," he responded with a deadly look in his eyes and tone. He looked into Gia's eyes which both pairs dilated as he said, "You will bite into Peggie's neck and drink her blood until I tell you to stop. When I feel as if Elijah has had enough suffering, I will command you to stop. And if she tries to escape, hold her in place." Gia knew then that now that she was compelled, she would have to do what this madman ordered her to whether she liked it or not._

Gia's mind returned to the present, and she heard the sound of fighting being heard in the same exact room where she was compelled. Then voices were speaking.

"She will take everything from us…" that sounded like Elijah, but it sounded like he could barely breathe. Klaus must have had him in a choke hold.

"You took everything when you broke our vow!" Klaus's angry voice answered back. "Perhaps I'll take something from you!"

The next thing they heard was the sound of bones cracking, Elijah screaming, and then a bang against the balcony of the staircase.

Gia moved forward grabbing Peggie and stood in front of the staircase and looked towards Elijah.

"Elijah…" Gia quavered and Peggie could only look into Elijah's eyes in horror that mirrored his own.

"No…no…no…" Elijah murmured helplessly against the bars. He tried to break free from Klaus's hold, but he was far too strong.

"Gia…" Klaus said with a small smirk almost plastered on his face. "Be a sweetheart and take a nice drink out of Peggie."

"NO!" Elijah cried out in terror as he tried to reach his girlfriend and Gia. Peggie tried to move, but Gia held her firmly in place as her fangs began to extend…

"I can't stop myself…" Gia said tearfully, as she continued gripping Peggie.

"I love you, Eli-" was all Peggie could get out before a loud scream erupted from her lips as Gia's fangs bit into her neck, and Gia began gulping. Gia had tears of her own protruding her eyes and down her cheeks. She didn't want to do this, not at all. Gia and Peggie had come to care for each other like best friends, sisters even, and even the mere thought of having to drink her blood was horrendous.

"NOOOOO!" Elijah continued to scream as he could do nothing but watch Peggie's eyes getting devoid of life almost every second. Gia could tell from his screams that his heart was breaking on the inside. He loved Peggie so much, he was willing to do anything for her. He was enraged at his brother. He stood by Niklaus's side for years, and this is how he repays him? By taking away the one he loves most in the world?

After a few more moments of Gia drinking almost all of Peggie's blood, Klaus says, "There. That's all. You can stop now, love."

When Gia released Peggie, she noticed most of the blood in her streaming down her neck. It hit Gia like a tidal wave…she had almost sucked Peggie completely dry. She had almost killed her.

"You seem vexed, brother," Klaus said his face not showing a trace of any emotion of what he just did to his brother's love. Elijah looked completely grief stricken. "Wait until you see what I've got in store for Hayley."

Gia soon saw Elijah attack him in swift movements.

"Is that a hint of the fabled beast behind the red door?" Klaus asked, amused as he noticed Elijah's fangs protruding from his mouth. "Come on, brother, let him out to play."

Gia continued to watch the fight and she felt guilty for what she did. She should have fought Klaus's compulsion, instead of letting him use her like a puppet. Because of that, it almost cost Peggie her life. Elijah was soon placed with his back against Klaus as Papa Tunde's blade went into his chest once more.

"You should know better than to fight me in anger, for my anger is unending." Elijah screamed in pain before Klaus let him go, collapsing his body to the ground. Gia could do nothing but hold Peggie's body as she endlessly cried to herself.

 **I don't know where this came from, but please review. Let me know if you want me to continue this and if so, how. Thanks! See you later!**


	2. Chapter 2- Death

The Originals

Chapter 2

* * *

Disclaimer: **I don't own the Originals, they belong to their respective creators. Chapter 2 is going to be short tonight; promise chapter 3 will be longer! I completely forgot about this story to be honest! :+( FORGIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIVEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE~! Enjoy the chapter! Constructive reviews appreciated!** **And also…a mysterious guest shall appear…MUHAHAHA! Ok, on with the story now…once again Kleenex…poor Elijah…looks like he's not gonna be so forgiving to Klaus anytime soon…**

* * *

Peggie had never felt so lifeless and numb before. Her body being almost drained of blood, she was lying on the ground just staring at the trail of her own blood move towards the living room of the Mikaelson mansion.

Speaking of the Mikaelsons, she felt one of them gently stroke her hair and cheek, and something wet, like tears, fell on her face. She knew it was Elijah grieving and upset as he remembered himself helplessly held back by his brother as a compelled Gia almost drained her of blood.

Voices could be heard around her, but they were so faint, and her body wouldn't move, so she had to strain her ears to make sure she heard them correctly.

"… _sorry about your girlfriend."_

"… _whatever he has to do for Klaus…now what has he done?!"_

"… _and as for Hayley…"_

"… _crescent wolves…"_

"… _of a beast?!"_

"… _find her and we will help her…"_

Something happened to Hayley, that was all Peggie could understand, considering her own predicament. She felt really sorry for Hayley. Klaus must have done something really evil and diabolical to her for trying to take their child away. Was that all Klaus cared about, the child? Not the mother? Nor its relatives? What was going on inside Klaus's brain? Did he think everyone was against him?

Deep down, Peggie wished she was never involved with vampires. Elijah had given her vampire blood before to heal wounds, but never had she realized she was going to need vampire blood just for her sole survival. The very thought of it made her extremely saddened.

" _We need to take her body."_

" _Where?"_

" _Somewhere safe. I will come back and stay with her."_

" _You can't do that. She's already bleeding out. If we don't do something now, she'll die. Elijah, you know what you have to do…"_

A slight pause was heard before she could hear a choked Elijah's answer.

" _No! I will not subject her to that kind of life!"_

" _So you just want her to die, bleeding out on the floor?! Elijah, stop being so stubborn!"_

That sounded like…her sister…but what in the world was she doing here? Wasn't she supposed to be in Mystic Falls with Elena and the others?

" _You don't know the kind of pain I've experienced, having to watch helplessly as my foolish, paranoid brother almost killed the woman I love using a person she trusted?!"_

Peggie honestly wished for these two to stop arguing already, so she could have peace!

" _She's my_ sister, _Elijah! You think it doesn't hurt me to see her like this? I should've been here with her, and where was I? With Elena and the others in Mystic Falls, where you had to call me and explained to me what happened and I rushed here, frantically hoping she won't die! Now, Elijah, please…give her your blood…"_

Somehow, some way, Peggie's right hand reached up and gently touched Elijah's right sleeve before he could protest. She didn't want to die. She wanted to live. She wanted to be relieved from this pain. And if drinking some of Elijah's blood was the only way to do it, then it had to be so.

Elijah looked at Peggie with a questioning expression, asking her if this was sure what she wanted. She knew he didn't want to her, but there was another part in him that knew it had to be done.

All she wanted was to _live._

With one final nod of reassurance, she saw Elijah bite into his wrist, and then he placed the wrist to her pale lips…

* * *

 **OMG! OMG! (Um, by the way, is she becoming a vampire? And when they're near death and a vampire places blood in his/her mouth is that vampirism, or is that only in Peggie's case? Please respond in your review boxes.)**

 **And I know I have a lot of explaining to do. Who's Peggie's sister? How did Elijah and Peggie meet? Well, guess what, I will write a** _ **Vampire Diaries**_ **fanfic…eventually…if I remember…but I'm sure all of you will make me remember lol…**

* * *

 **Ok, let's answer reviews for chapter 1:**

 **Guest- You have your wish…**

 **Grapejuice101- thank you and you have your wish…**

 **Babyelmo- Thank you. And your wish is here!**

 **Brookeworm- Uhh…like I said in the end notes…make me remember…lol…**

 **Xxpreciousrose18xx- I think it was good myself, but I'll get a beta.**


	3. Chapter 3- Vampire

The Originals

* * *

 **Disclaimer: The Originals don't belong to me, but to the creators. By the way, I was watching season 3 of this series, the episode where Hayley killed that Strix. Hayley scares me now. And no, this is not an April Fool's trick, but I fell in love with Lucien. So I'll write a Lucien/OC story. But anyway, please enjoy chapter 3.**

Chapter 3

When Peggie woke up, the first thing she felt was white, satin sheets and a large blanket covering her. The next thing she noticed was her hair was hanging down in long loose curls, and her clothes were changed. She was wearing a white T-Shirt with black jeans. She gasped as she immediately jolted up in bed and noticed she was still in the Mikaelson mansion.

"I see you're finally awake." A soft, sweet voice said from behind. Peggie turned around to see it was her older sister. Her stern albeit brokenhearted gaze could only just stare at her younger sister. She went down and sat down on the bed and began to rub Peggie's back tenderly.

"Renee…what happened…? Why does my head hurt so much? Everything hurts like crazy!" Peggie questioned as she began to put her head in her hands and began to rub her head in agony.

"You…you…" Renee's broken tone could not even let her say it.

"I what?" urged Peggie, wanting her sister to go on. After a few more silent moments, Renee finally answered.

"You transitioned."

"Transitioned?"

"I'm so sorry to have to tell you this, but Peggie, you're a vampire."

That whole news alone sent a chill through Peggie's body…

"I'm dead…? A vampire…?"

"Peggie…the reason your head and possibly your body hurts is because your senses are heightened. You're dead now. Just like I am. All because of _Klaus Mikaelson._ " Klaus's name was said with so much venom and malice that Peggie moved back a little.

But the onslaught of what happened before caught Peggie like a storm. She was a vampire, which meant she had to feed on human blood to survive. And the most hurtful fact of all was that she was dead…and her sister wasn't there to help her…Elijah tried to, but couldn't because of Klaus's hold…and Gia was the one who killed her…because of Klaus…all of this made Peggie feel one emotion, anger.

"You weren't there for me…"

"What-" that was the only thing Renee could get out before Peggie suddenly grabbed her throat and she was pinned against the wall, with Peggie's anger being the only thing driving her.

"You did this! You allowed Klaus to turn me into some _monster_! You're my sister! You're supposed to be there for me! But you weren't! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" Renee couldn't even talk; her throat was becoming empty of air by the minute.

All of Peggie's accusations were all Renee could hear.

"PEGGIE, STOP!" Peggie turned to see the very man she loved walk through the room. She released Renee, who was on the floor gasping for breath while Peggie glared at Elijah.

"You did this to me, too…I'm a monster now…all because of your stupid, idiotic, foolish brother…and your protégé Gia…you all did this to me…"

"Peggie, listen to me." Elijah responded as he tried to come to Peggie with hands outstretched. "You just became a vampire. You need to learn to control your emotions-"

"Control my emotions?" Peggie interrupted indignantly. "How can I _control_ my emotions? All I feel is nothing but anger towards Klaus Mikaelson. And all of you. You all may not have physically done this to me, but you all were involved. And because of that…I can't stay here." With that Peggie completely vanished, with no one having heard a word from her.

Elijah helped Renee up from the floor as none of them could say anything as they tried to process the events that unfolded.

"She's right. This is my fault-"

"No, don't say that." Elijah said. "Her emotions are out of control. Anger is the only thing that's driving her."

"And as we know, anger is a dangerous emotion. And it was displayed today with Klaus. I'm going to hurt him so horribly, I'll make him wish he was never born."

Elijah said nothing but only looked at Renee and nodded in agreement. He will make his brother pay. Even if it cost him his life. But there was another matter to consider: where did Peggie disappear to?

Peggie was seen leaning against a pole, exhausted from using her new vampire speed ability trying to get away from the Mikaelson mansion as fast as she could. She couldn't bear to be anywhere near them, especially the one who turned her into this fiendish beast all because of some sickening notion of a crazy hybrid.

The headaches were getting worse. Peggie couldn't understand what was going on as she leaned against the pole to cry her eyes out. Soon, she heard a woman's voice behind her.

"You haven't changed, Peggie. Still crying like always, I see."

Peggie looked up to see a girl with long black hair, wearing black and white, with red lipstick with an amusing smile on her face.

"Hannah!" Peggie screamed in happiness as she ran and hugged her best friend, who returned the embrace in kind.

"Peggie, I see you've transitioned."

"I'm a monster."

"Not a monster, per say. You've been reborn. Who turned you?"

"Klaus Mikaelson compelled another vampire named Gia to turn me in some stupid revenge plot against his family."

"Ah, the Mikaelsons. I see you've got mixed up with them."

"I'm in love with one of them; Elijah."

Hannah laughed at that part.

"Elijah? The smart one of the bunch? Oh, child, seriously, you could've done better. Anyone but the Mikaelsons."

"Renee's been helping me-"

"Renee?" Hannah stopped laughing and her face became serious once again. "Peggie, make decisions for yourself. You need to stop relying so much on her, Elijah, and the others to help you. You're a vampire now. You have to feed. And so…"

Hannah motioned a man in front of Peggie. Peggie could feel herself getting overwhelmed with hunger, and felt a pain in her gums as she felt two sharp teeth, more like fangs, extended.

"What's happening to me?" Peggie asked Hannah.

"Your fangs are appearing, and plus, you're hungry. You need to feed on human blood to survive, which comes to the reason I've brought this man to you. You need to feed or you will die."

Peggie didn't even take a second thought as she gave the man one last sorrowful glance before she bit into his neck. The man didn't scream or anything as Peggie sucked the delicious juicy blood from his veins and watched as he hit the floor with blood dripping in her mouth and down from her lips.

"What did I just do?" Peggie screamed as guilt washed over her. She killed a man all because she was a vampire, she was hungry, and had to feed on human blood to survive. Hannah, however, had been through this, and motioned for Peggie to be wrapped in a hug again.

"Oh, dear Peggie. There's no need to worry. This is just part of being a vampire. Come on, I know someone who can help you." Peggie nodded as she used the napkin Hannah had just given her to wipe the blood from her mouth, and then tossed the napkin in the nearest trashcan. She didn't know where she was going, but she knew Hannah would lead her in the right direction.

* * *

 **Please review!**


End file.
